You,Me,Daddy and Marie
by Raverine-1013
Summary: Mystique's life before Wolverine. How they met and if they can live without each other.
1. Chapter 1

Mystiques POV Setting: Germany

You, Me, Daddy and Marie

Part 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking to the place where Arazel told me to meet him. This was an odd place to meet I thought. It was dark,it had to be beacause it was the only way we could talk. Sure we've talked a lot before but we were never alone,someone was always with us. Usually it was the Baron because Arazel was his guest and he wanted to make sure everthing was going well. I married the Baron not for his looks but mainly for his weath and power. I had become very comfortable here,everyone was fooled by my disguise. The only flaw was that the Baron was Barren.

As I came to the old church I saw him standing there waiting for me.

"I'd thought you'd never come" He said.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"I'm glad you came" He said.

"Why did you want to meet me here?" I questioned.

"I wanted to tell you that I know your situation with the Baron" Said Arazel.

"Yes,we are trying to have a child" I replied. Wondering why he was asking about it.

"You will never have his child" Arazel said.

"Why would you say a terrible thing like that!" I yelled in anger.

"You will have a child. Just not the Baron's. You will have my child. Meet me here tomorrow night." He declared.

I didn't know what to say. I just stood there speechless still thinking about what he had said. I had to admit there was a chemistry between us when we were together. I heard him call my name.

"Raven...so do you agree to meet me here tomorrow night?"

"Yes" I said

"Good." He replied.

He walked out leaving me there still shocked at his cofidence. I thought yes I do love Arazel. The Baron is nothing to me. the only thing he did was introduce me to this wonderfull man I would soon call lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Mystique POV Setting: Germany

You,Me,Daddy,and Marie

Part 1 Ch. 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the next day I couldn't think of anything else. I just wished time would go faster so I could fall into Arazel's arms. I ran to the church and threw open the door.

He was there waiting for just like the night before. He pulled me close to him and smiled.

"Oh Arazel" I said. "I love you so much!"

He just kept on smiling.

"Take off your gown" He said.

I complied.

"And this other false you" He continued.

That part startled me a bit.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I know what you are Raven" He stated. "Let me see the real you, your true form"

So I did as he said. My skin turned from creamy white to blue. My hair turned from brunette to bright red. And lastly my eyes turned from dark brown to rich yellow.

"Beautiful, Unique, Stunning, Marvelous." Arazel said as he took in my new features.

"You are Mystique. You define the word perfectly" Arazel said still marveling over my true form.

Mystique I thought? No one has ever said that about my true form before. If someone ever managed to see me like this they would run away screaming for help.

The people here were so paranoid.

We looked into each others eyes. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I had to break it earlier than I wanted to because I was still out of breath from running. I helped him take off his jacket and removed his tie. He unbuttoned his shirt and took off his belt. We kissed again and he whispered my name.

"Raven"

"Call me Mystique" I said

"As you wish, Mystique" He answered.

We fell to the floor holding each other, whispering each others name. There on the floor of that old church we made love. And I never felt so happy in my life.

I wanted to be with Arazel forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Mystique's POV Setting: Germany

You, Me, Daddy and Marie

Part 1 Ch.3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up, and I was in my bed. The Baron was not there nor was Arazel.

"Was it a dream? A wild dream?" I questioned out loud.

But it couldn't be. It felt so real. Then I heard a knowing know on the door.

"Raven" Arazel called.

"Come in" I said. "I had the craziest dream, I dreamed we were in the old church up on the hill and we…" He cut me off.

"It was not a dream" He said.

"What? Then how did I get from the church to my bedroom" I questioned.

"Well, you see Raven that's my power of teleportation" He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You have the power to shape shift as do I, but I also have the power to teleport anywhere I please" He explained.

"Then show me your true form. It's only fair." I said

"Very well" He answered "I hope you know I will look very different" He said.

"I know" I replied.

Then he proceeded to change. His hair and beard stayed the same dark black. His eyes turned a rich yellow just like mine when I change to my mutant form. But instead of his skin changing blue it changed a deep red. Then I noticed his hands he only had a thumb and two fingers I looked down at his feet and he only had two toes. And if that wasn't enough he also had a tail.

"You know I'll love you no matter how you look." I said.

"I know, that's not what I'm worried about" He replied.

"What are you worried about?" I asked.

"You." He answered. "When the Baron finds out about us"

"Why do you think he'll find out?" I said.

"Just a feeling" He replied.

Two weeks had past. I hadn't seen Arazel in three days. He was with the Baron away on business. I had just gotten back from the doctor and had the most wonderful news. I decided to walk outside; I made my way to the stone bench under the tree over looking a waterfall. I was standing at the edge taking in the beautiful scenery when I heard his 'bamf' sound and I knew he was behind me.

"Arazel" I said. "I have something to tell you"

"I know you do" He said. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant" I said. "Now we can run away and be together"

"No" He responded. "I will be leaving soon and I can't take you with me. Raise our child, my child as the Baron's."

"But the Baron means nothing to me. I never loved him, I love you!" I said almost weeping.

He said nothing as he teleported away leaving me there heart broken.**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Okay I've finally uploaded chapter 3!! Now I have no idea when ch. 4 will be ready I know where I want to take the story I just have a few different ways of getting there. I've it written out it just needs some revising.

Hope you all enjoy and any comments or questions are welcome:)


	4. Chapter 4

You, Me, Daddy and Marie

I went back to my room. I was too upset to do anything. I was angry at Arazel and I was angry at the Baron.

"I know" I thought. "I'll run away. I'll go far away from everyone who doesn't love me for who I really am."

I looked around my room looking for things I could pack. Clothes would not be necessary but I would need a blanket and some food.

I heard a knock at the door. It was the Baron.

"Come in" I said While trying to conceal the fact that I was packing a bag to leave him.

"Arazel is leaving tomorrow as I'm sure you know. So tonight I've decided to throw a party in honor of his achievements. Think of it as a going away party" He said.

"Alright that sounds fine." I replied.

"I'll leave you to get ready then." He said as he left shutting the door behind him.

I smiled to myself. This party would be the perfect distraction. I continued packing my small bag. I threw in some matches and some money I had been saving. I also packed my favorite knife I had bought on a trip to Austria.

I hid my bag under my desk and took a little nap. By the time I woke back up it was almost time for Arazel's party.

It was a dark night, almost gloomy as if it were about to rain.

"Perfect" I whispered.

I had to make an appearance at the party maybe even say a few words then I could make my escape.

**Author Note:** Short chapter I know but I just wanted to upload this cause its been so long. May add on later...

Thanks for reading**! **


	5. Chapter 5

Mystiques POV Setting: Germany

You, Me, Daddy and Marie

Part 1 Ch. 5

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My dress for the party was a dark blue gown. It was a little uncomfortable because underneath the dress's skirt I was hiding the bag I had packed earlier.

As I walked down the stairs I saw all the people drinking and talking the whole village had been invited and not a single person in town would want to miss this event. Great I thought the more people the easier it will be to make my escape.

"Ah, Raven" my husband said as he saw me "You've come down just in time, as always." I smiled, but said nothing.

A toast was held and more drinking ensued. Soon these fools would be drunk and I would be free to leave this town and their silly superstitions.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the doctor and then it dawned on me that he would tell the Baron the  
"Wonderful news" that my husband would soon be a father after so many years of trying when in fact it was Arazel's child that I was carrying. I almost got caught up in all the anger I felt for the both of them. Then I noticed the doctor heading towards the Baron. Well that was my cue to leave good riddance.

I quietly slipped away from the party and made my way to the stables. I tore off the itchy dress that was picked out for me. Even though I had no need for clothes I still had to act like I did so I had a closet full of them and every so often I'd go "Shopping" just to keep up the scheme.

I found my favorite horse he had served me well in the past and was hoping he would do the same tonight. I tied my bag to the saddle and rode slowly out of the stable. I was in my mutant form careless I knew this was but I didn't care anymore. I rode slowly not wanting anything to happen the baby in my womb. As mad as I was at Arazel I had wanted a child for as long as I could remember.

I could hear a loud commotion coming from the mansion. Screams and shouts I quickened my horse's pace they would be looking for me now.

I wasn't too far from the mansion I was still on the grounds but I could see the gate leading to the main road. I was almost there. Suddenly I heard one of the grounds men scream "Demon! Witch!" as they saw me and they ran towards the house. I wasn't too worried I'd be long gone by the time they made it to the mansion doors. I glanced back and saw the last thing I was expecting to see.

A mob of angry villagers with torches and pitch forks like you see in films. They were yelling things but I wasn't close enough to hear the vile words. I kicked my horse to go faster I was still worried for my unborn child but if they caught up to me who knows what would happen.

I came through the gate and rode down the dirt street searching for the quickest path. I glanced to my right there was a deep dark forest surely I could lose them in those woods.

As I entered the woods I glanced behind me and they were still on my trail. I rode as fast as I could for being in a dense forest. It would be hard but I decided to leave my trusted horse behind it was difficult to navigate and I figured I could go faster on foot. I prayed I'd find him again. The only thing I took was the bag I packed as said my goodbyes to my beloved horse.

I continued on foot after a few minutes I could see a clearing up ahead signaling the end of these almost endless trees.

I moved quickly trough the woods careful of my steps these trees were old and their roots twisted. I was almost to the clearing I could see a fire in the distance and a small house a little further maybe they would help me. I got lost in my thoughts and tripped on one of the ancient roots sticking from the ground.

I got up as quickly as I could I was limping now but I dared a glance behind me. They were closer than I thought and I was being slowed due to my fall.

I ran as fast I a could I had made it though the woods and was heading towards the house I had seen when suddenly I bumped into someone. A man.


	6. Chapter 6

Mystiques POV Setting: Germany

You, Me, Daddy and Marie

Part 1 Ch. 6

* * *

The force of bumping into the stranger caused me to fall to ground again. A light rain had also began to fall which made the ground wet and muddy and the sky darker so I couldn't see the man's face.

He held out his arm to me as a sign of helping me up. I took it and his strong arms pulled me towards him. He then grabbed a lantern that was on a tree stump. He lit it with a match and set it back on the stump.

The light illuminated the both of us. I took in his features had dark brown hair that formed two peaks on either side of his head and heavy sideburns. He had dark brown eyes that were looking at me curiously. He didn't seem to be from around here.

"What's your rush darlin'?" He asked me in an accent that was definitely not German.

"Please can you help me? They'll kill me if they catch me."

"Who will?" He asked.

As if on cue the angry mob burst from the woods. It was bigger than I thought. I could hear their words now.

"Look!! There she is!!" Someone shouted.

"Get her! Kill the demon!!" Another one said.

I took a step back hiding behind the stranger while my hands instinctively flew to my stomach.

"Please help me." I whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry I won't let them hurt you." He replied.

The crowd continued towards us and stopped at the stranger's feet.

My husband stepped from the enraged townspeople came forward and began to speak. He apparently was the leader of this mob.

"You, why are you protecting this sorceress? Hand her over to us she must killed so she won't bring her evil spawn into this world." The Baron commanded.

"Wait a minute bub, what do you mean evil spawn?" The stranger replied.

"She has deceived us all. She is a witch and has fornicated with a demon that has also deceived us and as a result she now carries within her a spawn of the evil one!! Now give her to us so that we may rid the world of this deception." The Baron finished.

"All I'm hearing is that you all are easily deceived and you are chasing this helpless pregnant woman all through the countryside. You are the evil ones here, how can you live with yourselves acting like this? Go to your homes all of you and forget this night." The Stranger said.

"So, you are on her side now? We aren't afraid of you, you are outnumbered here we will overtake you with ease." The Baron replied.

"I work best when I'm outnumbered bub, I asked you nicely to leave now you'll see a real demon." The man replied.

Suddenly I heard a 'Snikt' sound and looked down at the stranger's hands. Three long knives were coming out of his hands in between each knuckle. The villagers gasped and began to back away but some ran forward the stranger lifted his hand and cut one of the villager's weapons in half which caused the frightened man to run away screaming. Most of the crowd had left terrified but a few "brave" men remained. The Baron grabbed a long knife that was lying on the ground. He ran forward and before the stranger could react the knife was plunged into his chest. I screamed while the remnants of the crowd let out a cheer. The Baron pulled the bloody knife from the stranger's wound and smiled.

"Now, for you." He said pointing to me with an evil glint in his eye. "I married you! I took care of you! I gave you all you ever wanted!" He said.

"You made me do what you wanted all your stupid events and parties and the dresses you made me wear and the way you treated me like I was some dumb woman for you to show off. You never loved me. Keeping me locked up in my room with people watching me all the time." And as for giving me what I wanted you never gave me the one thing I always wanted the one thing Arazel could give me. A child." I finished.

"Don't lie to me! You knew what you were doing the whole time. You saw your chance to escape and took it but your plan didn't work you didn't expect him to leave you. Leaving you alone and bitter I'm sure and how to explain you're pregnant so you ran away and here we are. Or should I say here I am with a soon to be dead wife which I can blame your death on this man here." He said as he kicked the wounded man by his feet.

"Not so fast. Is that the best you can do? I've been through far worse than just a little stab wound" The stranger said.

Everyone was shocked when the man stood back up looking completely as he had before he was stabbed, the only evidence of it was the blood staining his flannel shirt.

"Y…yo..you…should be dea..dead." The Baron murmured.

"Yeah that's what they all say bub. Now what do you say? Will you leave before I get really angry?" The stranger replied.

By then there were only three people left of the crowd the Baron and two others.

"No! We won't go until you give us the witch." He said.

"That not going to happen." The man responded.

The Baron then decided to lunge at the stranger again but this time he missed. The stranger then stabbed his three claw-like knives into the Baron's side. He fell to the ground holding his wound yelling fowl curses. The two men behind him ran to his aide and picked him up. They were glaring at the stranger.

"He asked for it. You two take him back to his house he should heal fine. Forget this place and what you saw here if this man comes back I'll finish where I left off." The stranger said.

The two men placed the Baron on a horse and left the way they came. The stranger turned towards me his blades retreating into his hands.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

I was wet from the rain falling and was feeling cold. I walked up to the stranger and whispered a thank you in his ear. He nodded and put his arm around me.

"You're shivering" He said. "Lets get you inside and warmed up I'm sure you are tired from all that's happened tonight."

I nodded and he lead me into his little log cabin.

"By the way the name is Logan." He said.

"Raven." I replied.

He smiled at that held me closer.

"Good to meet you Raven." Logan said.


End file.
